Par amour
by Dark Ella
Summary: Que seriezvous prêt à faire par amour....moi, je ferai n’importe quoi  dit Harry petit os  death fic   allusions HPDM


C'était une belle journée d'été, Harry Potter avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis à passer boire un thé avant son départ. En effet, le survivant venait juste de finir ses études d'aurors et avait décidé de partir à la recherche le Voldemort. 

Ses horcruxes avaient tous été détruit, il ne manquait plus que lui.

La population sorcière était confiante, depuis plusieurs mois le survivant paraissait plus jovial, plus épanoui. Tout le monde se plaisait à dire que la guerre était bientôt finie.

Harry apporta donc sur un plateau en argent du thé et des biscuits. Ron fidèle à son habitude se jeta sur ces derniers.

« Calme toi Ron ! » plaisanta Harry « Hermione a aussi le droit de goûter ma cuisine »

« Pardon 'Ry » Tout penaud il en tendis un à sa femme qui le mangea avec plaisir.

Les conversations commençaient à déviées sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme tout amis qui se retrouvent encore une fois, comme tout amis qui se retrouvent une dernière fois…

Une demi-heure était passée. Harry regarda l'heure et ferma son visage. Ron et Hermione le remarquèrent et voulurent le questionner sur son changement d'attitude.

« Que seriez-vous prêt à faire par amour ? demanda t'il d'une voix morne.

Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Moi, je ferai n'importe quoi » continua t'il « quitte à tout perdre, à me damner pour un de ses sourires »

« Ronald, je crois que notre survivant est amoureux !! » s'écria Hermione

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » dit la jolie brune

« Et on le connaît ? » demanda Ron

_Le_, car bien évidemment Harry était gay.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, que feriez-vous par amour ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec amour, puis le roux pris la parole « Tout ce qu'elle désire, je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse »

« Il ne faut quand même pas se perdre, garde bien en tête qui tu es » dit Hermione la voix de la raison

Harry leur sourit alors

« Merci, j'ai moins mauvaise conscience maintenant que je sais que vous feriez la même chose. Vous allez me manquer. »

Il les pris dans ses bras l'un après l'autres et les enlaça puis alla chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine. Il prit un grand verre de Whisky pu feu et le bu d'un coup. Ses mains tremblaient, il se força à se calmer en pensant à son ange. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire capoter maintenant.

Dans un sursaut de courage il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard sur les deux corps qui s'étalaient dans le salon, mort. Une fois dehors de son appartement il transplana au manoir. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, la chambre blanche.

Tous le regardaient avec un mélange de respect et d'appréhension, mais aucun n'osait s'approcher. Au contraire ils s'inclinaient en voyant passer leur prince.

Harry rentra dans l'immense chambre. Les volets étaient encore clos. Il s'approchât de la fenêtre et les ouvrit, puis il sa dirigea vers le lit. Son petit ange était là, il dormait. Le survivant s'approcha et donna un baiser sur le front de son amour.

« 'Ry ? » dit une voix ensommeillée

Deux prunelles grises s'accrochèrent à son regard émeraude. Harry sourit et embrassa sa belle aux bois dormant.

« Ne t'inquiète plus Draco, c'est fait »

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? »

« Pour nous » dit il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son aimé. Ce dernier sourit avant d'embrasser passionnément le survivant.

« Hum… » Un raclement de gorge les interrompit

Harry se retourna et bougonna sous les rires du Visiteur

« Le travaille m'attend mon cœur, repose toi »

Harry sortit donc de la chambre précédé du Lord Noir.

_« Je ne pensait pas que tu serais prêt à tuer tes amis pour lui sauver la vie Potter » _dit une voix dans sa tête.

Harry toucha sa cicatrice et ria « Je suis prêt à tout par amour, même à te supporter »

* * *

Je passe juste 30secondes pour vous demander de mettre quand même une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Depuis hier 150personnes on lu mon OS mais personne n'a laissé de review! C'est quand même pas si nul que ça? si?

bisous


End file.
